<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Battle by Serene_sama94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937388">The Final Battle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94'>Serene_sama94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, Same-Sex Marriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony jamás creyó que lo lograría, no después de tantos días sin agua y comida, cuando había decidido grabar aquel mensaje para Pepper realmente creía estar dejando sus últimas palabras.<br/>-Y yo...- susurró respirando con fuerza sabiendo las consecuencias de la decisión que estaba tomando- Yo soy... IronMan...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony jamás creyó que lo lograría, no después de tantos días sin agua y comida, cuando había decidido grabar aquel mensaje para Pepper realmente creía estar dejando sus últimas palabras para la mujer que había sido su sostén y creyendo que moriría apenas se quedara dormido se atrevió a susurrar un último “te amo” dedicado cierto hombre rubio que esperaba siguiera vivo. Pero aquella mujer ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Danvers? La rubia había llegado a rescatarlos justo a tiempo, dándole lo único que necesitaba en ese momento: Esperanza.</p><p>El millonario sintió la nave tocar el suelo terrestre y con calma y suma delicadeza se dejó guiar por Nébula para por fin dejar aquella nave y fue entonces cuando lo vio, a aquel alto y fornido rubio corriendo en su dirección, haciendo que su débil y maltrecho corazón palpitara tan rápido como la primera vez que le besó, sintió su respiración acelerarse mientras se reprochaba aquellos necios sentimientos, no podía seguir tan enamorado de él, no después de haberle mentido de aquella manera, no después de dos años sin saber absolutamente nada de él, no después de encargarse él sólo de Peter… Peter, su adorado niño…</p><p>-Yo… no lo detuve- le susurró a Steve cuando lo tomaba de la cintura y le guiaba</p><p>-No, ni yo…</p><p>-Espera- susurró sin poder controlar su voz y haciendo que el otro se girara a verle- Yo, perdí al niño…- logró decir con voz entrecortada y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas</p><p>-¡Tony! ¡Oh, dios no puede ser! ¡Estas vivo!- Pepper se acercó corriendo y le abrazó con fuerza llorando antes de que le guiaran al interior. Tony no pudo ver el rostro de dolor del capitán.</p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p>Se encontraban todos reunidos en lo que alguna vez se supuso debía ser la sala de reuniones de los vengadores pero ya no se sentía así, Tony sabía que jamás volvería a sentirse igual. Ahora Natasha daba el resumen de los estragos que el maldito de Thanos había causado con el chasquido, Tony sentía poco a poco esa breve esperanza abandonarle dolorosamente y aun así ahora el estúpido de su aún marido le pedía le diera inteligencia y estrategias de guerra mientras él aún estaba convaleciente y postrado en una maldita silla de rueda con intravenosas conectadas</p><p>-Hace años que vi que esto iba a pasar. Fue una visión, no creía que fuera posible…</p><p>-Tony, necesito que pienses- susurró Steve</p><p>-Y yo te necesité- le soltó fríamente mirándole directo a los ojos- tiempo pasado, eso le gana a lo que necesites. Ya es tarde “amigo”</p><p>El ambiente en la sala era demasiado tenso y nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras veían intermitentemente al matrimonio</p><p>-Lo que necesito es afeitarme- continuó Tony poniéndose de pie y arrancándose la intravenosa- y creo que les dije a todos cuando aún estaban aquí que lo que se requería era crear una armadura que rodeara el mundo ¿No es así? ¡Aun así afectara nuestra valiosa libertad! ¡Era lo que se requería!</p><p>-¿Y no funcionó o sí?- le reprochó el capitán</p><p>-Te dije que nos derrotaría- siseó el moreno- y tu dijiste “Nos vencerá juntos entonces” ¿Y qué crees? Ellos nos vencieron… ¡Y no estuviste ahí!</p><p>Rhodey se acercó a él mientras aún gritaba furioso al hombre a quien alguna vez le había prometido fidelidad eterna, sentía sus piernas temblar y la fuerza le abandonaba pero aun así tenía mucho que decir todavía</p><p>-¿Dónde estabas cuando tu hijo te necesitó? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando lloró su primer ruptura? ¿O la primera vez que le castigué por irse a pelear con un maldito loco, sólo porque deseaba ser igual al estúpido de su padre? ¿Dónde estabas cuando lo sostuve presa del pánico y suplicando por su vida? ¿Dónde estuviste cuando nuestro hijo se volvió cenizas entre mis brazos?- gritó con la voz rota y garganta desgarrada mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas amargas</p><p>-Tony…</p><p>-¡No! ¡No quiero nada de ti! Y no tengo nada para ti Rogers, no confío en ti ¡Mentiroso! Toma esto- dijo arrancándose de pecho aquel nuevo reactor- Póntelo y luego escóndete- siseó con sus últimas fuerzas antes de caer al suelo</p><p>**********************************************************************</p><p>Después de su recuperación Tony Stark decidió alejarse para siempre de Steve Rogers y cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él, los vengadores incluidos. Después de un corto tiempo de reflexión le pidió a su fiel amiga Pepper que viviera con él y ambos se fueron para reiniciar su vida.</p><p>Ahora cinco años después Tony tenía la vida que alguna vez soñó para sí mismo cuando él y Rogers habían decidido adoptar al joven héroe arácnido, vida que se desvaneció por la maldita guerra civil que su ex había desatado. El magnate, millonario y ex-playboy volvió a suspirar con fuerza pues ahora era feliz con Pepper a quién veía como una hermana a pesar de su intento fallido de retomar su antigua relación amorosa del cual como fruto tenían una hija, una niña adorable que le había salvado al convertirse en su razón para seguir adelante, sin embargo aquella tarde cuando Nat, Steve y Scott se aparecieron frente a su casa todo había dado un vuelco de 180°, se negaba a permitirlo pero no podía evitarlo, le estaban dando de nuevo esperanza, una oportunidad única la cual su ágil cerebro no dejaba de dar vueltas una y otra vez: Podría recuperar a Peter.</p><p>No se iba a mentir a sí mismo, no cuando aun después de tantos años todavía había noches en las que despertaba gritando el nombre de su hijo y se quedaba horas llorando hasta quedarse dormido. Tony tenía la oportunidad de recuperar la humanidad pero no lo haría por ellos, lo haría por su Peter.</p><p>*************************************************************************</p><p>Ahí estaba el joven frente a él, lo había visto llegar desde aquel portal con Dr. Strange pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantenerse en la lucha, pero ahora después de tanta agonía, viajes en el tiempo, el luchar para mantener a raya aquellos sentimientos por Steve que se esmeraban en resurgir y la maldita paliza que Thanos le había dado, por fin el chico había encontrado el camino hasta él.</p><p>-¡Papá!!- gritó Peter aterrizando justo frente al hombre de hierro- No puede ser, no vas a creer lo que está pasando ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al espacio y me convertí en polvo? Creo que me desmayé porque después desperté y no estabas. Pero Dr. Strange estaba ahí y dijo “Han pasado cinco años, tus padres nos necesitan” y empezó a hacer esos círculos extraños que hace todo el tiempo…</p><p>-Sí, lo sé- le interrumpió abrazándole con fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad</p><p>-¿Qué haces?- susurró regresándole el abrazo-Esto… esto se siente bien papá- suspiró el menor</p><p>***************************************************************************</p><p>No, las cosas no podían estar saliendo tan terriblemente mal, Thanos no podía tener el guantelete puesto, ¡No! Tony no iba a permitir  que ese repulsivo ser a Peter de nuevo, no ahora que lo había sostenido de nuevo en sus brazos. Miró a Stephen con desesperación y el hechicero dio un último suspiro de resignación antes de alzar lentamente el dedo índice, esa era la señal que necesitaba, esta era su oportunidad, la única que tenían así que sin detenerse a pensarlo se lanzó contra el titán sosteniendo el guantelete con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, solo necesitaba unos segundos de contacto… Thanos con furia lo golpeó lanzándole lejos cual despojo para proceder a acomodarse el artefacto y regodearse en su grandeza.</p><p>-Yo soy inevitable- susurró Thanos para enseguida chasquear los dedos, sin embargo nada pasó y la cara de perplejidad del sujeto era casi una joya</p><p>Tony alzó el brazo mostrando las seis gemas ahora incrustadas en el guante de su armadura, sintió el enorme poder recorrerle haciéndoles cerrar los ojos y apretar las mandíbulas luchando por contenerlo y entonces miró de frente al titán pero en ese momento por su cabeza sólo pasaban los rostros de sus amigos, su familia, su mejor amiga, su esposo… sus hijos.</p><p>-Y yo…- susurró respirando con fuerza sabiendo las consecuencias de la decisión que estaba tomando- Yo soy… Iron-man</p><p>El moreno chaqueó los dedos y un gran de luz iluminó todo, la energía liberada fue espectacular algo que nunca antes había sentido y entonces poco a poco frente a los ojos de todos sus aliados, los secuaces y tropas del titán loco comenzaron a desvanecerse cual cenizas al viento, todos lograron respirar con alivio cuando por fin Thanos también desapareció.</p><p>Iron-man se recostó contra las ruinas de su antiguo cuartel, luchaba por respirar, por mantenerse despierto unos segundos más, su brazo derecho destrozado yacía sin fuerza contra el lodoso suelo, Rhodey se acercó y suavemente acarició su rostro sin decir una sola palabra mientras sus ojos brillaban vidriosos por el cumulo de emociones que le embriagaban</p><p>-¡Papá! ¡Papá me oyes!- el joven Peter se acercó corriendo antes de arrodillarse a su lado- Soy Peter, papá… vencimos, ¡Papá vencimos! Lo lograste pa… Lo siento, por favor… por favor, por favor no me dejes… - el menor lloraba copiosamente al no recibir respuesta del hombre quien tan sólo le miraba maravillado, como si aún no creyera que lo tuviera de regreso. El coronel lo tomó suavemente de los hombros para quitarlo y reconfortarle, enseguida Pepper y Steve estaban en su lugar.</p><p>-H-hola Pep- susurró el hombre tomando la mano de su amiga sobre su pecho</p><p>-Friday- la voz de Pepper salió fuerte y clara, contrario a como se sentía en ese momento</p><p>-Signos vitales críticos- contestó la IA casi con pesar</p><p>-Tony mírame- susurró la mujer- Vamos a estar bien, ya puedes descansar – murmuró conteniendo el llanto</p><p>El moreno apenas logro sonreír levemente con pesar antes de desviar la mirada hacia el hombre rubio que le miraba con dolor y el rostro bañado en lágrimas</p><p>-Hey, bombón… - murmuró con voz rasposa, haciendo que el Cap llorara más pues la última vez que le llamó así fue antes de su estúpida guerra civil</p><p>-Tony…. Tony te amo- sollozó el ojiazul con fuerza ganándose una hermosa y genuina sonrisa del de ojos color avellana, de aquellas que podían eclipsar al sol en un segundo. Fue entonces cuando toda chispa de vida abandonó al moreno.</p><p>****************************************************************************</p><p>En el funeral de Anthony Edward Stark se encontraban aquellos que fueron cercanos a él en su vida y quienes le apoyaron en los últimos instantes de la misma, frente a todos ellos en el muelle se encontraba Morgan H. Stark, a su izquierda arrodillada a su altura estaba su madre, a su derecha y aferrándose a su manita estaba su nuevo hermano mayor Peter, detrás de él y sosteniendo su hombro estaba el señor rubio que había ido a buscar a su papi una vez, él parecía estar aguantando las ganas de llorar, le habían dicho que era “el otro papá” de su hermano, ella no lo entendía pero le dijeron que se lo explicarían cuando fuera más grande. Ahí también estaban el tío Rhodey y Happy, además de un montón de personas que decían ser amigos o compañeros de su papá, incluso hasta atrás había un chico solo que lloraba bajito, tal vez más tarde le diría a Peter que se acercaran al muchacho para platicar, nadie debía estar solo nunca.</p><p>Una vez que el evento acabo y todos se retiraban poco a poco, Morgan fue enviada a la casa con Happy mientras su mamá se quedaba atrás hablando con algunas personas, Steve se acercó a la mujer con una gran sensación de pesar oprimiéndole el pecho</p><p>-Gracias por dejarme estar aquí- susurró el rubio</p><p>-Gracias por estar aquí- le contestó con sinceridad- Eres el padre de su hijo y su esposo. Tu lugar es aquí, porque sin importar lo que sucedió ustedes nunca dejaron de amarse.</p><p>-Pepper… ¿Por qué nunca me pidió el divorcio?</p><p>-Porque sin Peter, eso era lo único que lo unía a ti- le sonrió</p><p>-Yo… y-yo, no merezco su amor, nunca lo merecí- sollozó el capitán mirando el suelo</p><p>-Shhhhhh Steve- la mujer le abrazó con suavidad- Estaremos bien, tenemos que estarlo…</p><p>-Por él- susurró Steve limpiándose las lágrimas mientras se separaba suavemente de aquel abrazo</p><p>-Exacto, por él- coincidió la pelirroja tomándole de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>